


with a smile like that, you've gotta be good

by snowyxiu



Series: IRIDESCENT | A Hyungwonho writing challenge [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crying, Dorms, Friendship, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Panic Attacks, Roommates, Shyness, Social Anxiety, hyungwon is pretty shy, i relate, it wouldnt be my story if there was not crying tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyxiu/pseuds/snowyxiu
Summary: in which hyungwon hates interracting with people, but his roommate makes it a little easier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok im a sucker for hyungwonho and ur gonna be seeing a lot of fics about them from me since i joined this bingo. this probably could have ended better but you know me and vague endings lmao. hope you like it tho
> 
> and happy #wonrabbitday he is so insanely precious

Hyungwon was absolutely disturbed by anything that involved interacting with other human beings, such as sharing a college dorm room with stranger. People made him uncomfortable, especially people that he did not know. All his life, he had been known as the shy, socially awkward kid with one friend (that he did not ask for). He preferred to be left all by his lonesome to work on his writing. Silence was his best friend, and he told his secrets to his notebook. 

 

It was nice that way.

 

However, he would now be forced to interact with people. He would be forced to see the same person every morning before he went off to class, and every night when he came back. Deep down, he hoped that his roommate was one of those guys that partied every night so he could have the place to himself. 

 

As he lugged his suitcase up the stairs of the dormitory, countless ideas of what his roommate may be like floated through his head. What he was met with at his room was nothing like any of them.

 

The door was wide open when he got there, showing a boxy little room with just enough space for a bunk bed on one wall and two desks across from it. There was a blonde guy, who he assumed was his roommate, hunched over a suitcase. He must have heard someone coming because he whirled around to face the door. “Hey! Its nice to finally meet you. I’m Shin Hoseok.”

 

“Chae Hyungwon,” he answered back with a slight bow, but Hoseok held his hand out instead. For some reason, Hyungwon wasn’t too bothered. 

 

Hoseok gave a dazzling smile, and that was probably what made him seem so much less annoying.  _ That smile. _ “Top or bottom?” he asked suddenly. Hyungwon made an unbecoming noise, which made Hoseok laugh. “I mean for the bunk bed. I was hoping for the bottom since I kinda have a fear of heights.”

 

_ That laugh _ . 

 

Hyungwon nodded.

 

“And the desks. Do you want the one near the window or this one?”

 

“I’ll take the one near the window,” Hyungwon answered. 

 

Hoseok nodded and turned back to his suitcase. “That wasn’t hard.”

 

He was right. It really wasn’t hard. Maybe it was just Hoseok and his nice smile, but Hyungwon didn’t find anything disturbing about interacting with him. It was almost comforting, in a way, that his roommate wasn’t some blabbermouth that expected him to talk. In a way, it was like Hoseok could sense that he was uncomfortable and wanted to help him out a bit. 

 

As if on cue, Hoseok said, “Come on in, Hyungwon. I won’t bite.”

 

Hyungwon couldn’t help but smile a little as he dragged his suitcase further into the room, lightly kicking the door shut. 

 

“You like fruit snacks?” Hoseok asked, pulling out a familiar box. 

 

Hyungwon did like fruit snacks, and he did like Hoseok, but he didn’t like eating in front of people that weren’t his parents. It was uncomfortable. He shook his head sadly. 

 

The box was put on the desk. “Okay. They’re here for the taking if you decide you want one.”

 

A little while later, when Hyungwon was struggling to make his bed, Hoseok stopped decorating his desk to help. “Here, let me help.” His hand brushed against Hyungwon’s, and the latter immediately went into lockdown.

 

“I’ve got it,” he said, quickly pulling his hand away. Even though it was Hoseok, with that nice smile and everything, he was still a person Hyungwon barely knew. 

 

Hoseok frowned. “I’m sorry.” He went back to minding his own business. 

 

They set up the dorm without saying a word. The only sounds were the shuffling of feet and the unzipping of bags. It was peaceful, and Hyungwon was thankful that Hoseok did not try to talk to him again. He had gotten his fair share of socializing for the day. 

 

All good things must come to an end, though. They had finished unpacking roughly an hour earlier, and both were laying on their beds scrolling through their phones. Hyungwon heard the bed below him creaking as Hoseok rolled off. A moment later, his roommate was peering over the bunk. “I thought you fell asleep, Hyungwon,” he laughed.

 

Hyungwon shook his head. 

 

“You wanna come with me to the dining hall to meet people?”

 

There was a tightening in Hyungwon’s lungs after Hoseok said those dreaded words:  _ meet people _ . “No.”

 

“Come on,” Hoseok whined, reaching up to tug Hyungwon’s hand. He was met with a hard slap on his wrist. “Hey! What was that for.”

 

Hyungwon curled himself into a ball and covered his face.  _ I can't believe I just slapped Hoseok, _ he thought. “Sorry,” he offered lamely. 

 

Hoseok rubbed his hand, a pout on his face. “Are you mad?”

 

Hyungwon shook his head. 

 

“You can trust me, you know.”

 

A nod. 

 

“Are you going to tell me.”

 

Hyungwon sighed. “I’m feeling really stressed right now.”

 

Hoseok frowned, stepping away. “I’m sorry, Hyungwon.”

 

“Not your fault. I just get really anxious around people.”

 

Hyungwon didn't know if there was something on his face or if he mixed up his words, but Hoseok suddenly started laughing. “You’re really cute.”

 

“W-what now?”

 

“You’re so cute,” Hoseok repeated in between laughs. “You look like you’re gonna cry.”

 

Hyungwon bit his lip. “That’s because I am!” Tears pooled up at the corners of his eyes and it took all his willpower to keep them from falling. 

 

Hoseok’s expression suddenly turned to one of panic. “Oh, god, don’t cry. I’m sorry… Am I stressing you out?”

 

Hyungwon nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek. “Shit,” he mumbled, covering his face. 

 

“Oh…” Hoseok lunged over to the desk to grab a box of tissues and handed it to Hyungwon. After completing his first mission, he darted across the room and closed the door. “Hyungwon, I’m not going to make fun of you. I’m not going to hurt you. I want to help, so if there’s anything you want to say, I’m going to be here to listen.”

 

“I’m bad at this,” Hyungwon admitted through his sobbing. “I c-can’t do it. I can’t… I’m too shy.” He tried to take a deep breath, but it was difficult. It came out in a high pitched wheeze. 

 

“Fuck, are you okay?” Hoseok asked. “Can you breathe?”

 

Hyungwon nodded, attempting to take another breath. Again, he failed to calm down his breathing and another wheeze came out. “S-sorry.”

 

“Are you okay?” He hesitantly reached out a hand. “Breath out. Hyungwon…” The other took the wad of tissues from his eyes and tried to focus on what Hoseok was saying. “You keep trying to breath in. Breath out.” Hyungwon pursed his lips and lead out a slow puff of air. He inhaled slowly, following the motion of Hoseok’s head as he exaggerated his motions. “You’re doing great.”

 

“Hoseok,” Hyungwon said, now that he had regained control over himself. Tears were still flowing down his cheeks, though he did not feel like crying anymore. “Thanks. I’m n-not too good at this.” He pulled another tissue and tried to dry his cheeks. 

 

“You’ll do fine. You wanna know why? I’ll be right near you. I can help.”

 

Hyungwon nodded. “In eighteen years, I’ve managed to make one friend, but I got you in one day.”

 

Hoseok winked and flashed that dazzling smile. “It’s because you’re cute, Hyungwonnie. How about we save the dining hall for tomorrow. It’s getting late anyways.”

 

Hyungwon nodded and didn’t flinch when Hoseok squeezed his arm, and his heart may have even fluttered a little at the touch. 

 

It was all that damned smile. 


End file.
